Love is Blue
by Wasabi-san
Summary: If I hate people that are loud and annoying, then what does that make me?" Chris asked in a hushed voice. At first Toby thought that it was some kind of retarded riddle or her's, but then saw that she was serious.... ENGLISH ASSIGNMENT. Please R&R!


1A/N: Well, this was written for an assignment in mt English9 class, and I really liked it so I thought that I'd put it up here. Sorry for the crappy title; I couldn't think of anything else. If anyone has a better title please let me know. Anyway, I hope that you guys enjoy this! Please leave a review!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Music poured from Chris's giant, orange-sized headphones. It switched from up-beat to sad/emo to a language that some would call gibberish. It left a smile on her face when people screamed at her to turn it down. Stuck-up pricks, that's what they were.

Her headphones lay wrapped around her neck; they were too loud to have on her ears and she was too lazy to turn them down. Chris laid sprawled out in velvet-green grass, her black sketch book held high above her as she worked her art with her other hand. She felt free at times like this.

This single book held together all her thoughts and dreams, inspirations and nightmares, ideas and pieces of true work. It meant the world to her, and if Chris ever lost it she'd probably cry as if someone had died. Her whole future was in this single book.

"Hey." A voice rang above her. Chris glanced slightly in the direction of it, smirking to herself. Her "friend", Toby, was standing above her, dressed in black, white, and red. The colors were quite the opposite of his personality, since he was so kind and gentle with other people. Black and red were usually seen as hard colors, and people often thought that he was mean because of the colors that he wore. Chris's colors matched her perfectly; black for secrecy and purple as a calming color.

"Yo." She responded. The song switched to some screamo song. Toby stayed silent, just staring at her.

"What?" Chris grumbled, now losing her motivation to draw. The sketchbook fell with a thud on top of her as she let go of it, her pencil creating a deep line across the page. Chris didn't care very much though; she was going to scrap that drawing anyway.

"Why aren't you with everyone else?" Toby asked, finally plopping himself down next to her. She kept her hard gaze on him, but silently admired his eyes to herself. Toby's eyes were a brilliant shade of blue. It awed Chris sometimes with the amount of emotion that came out of them. It calmed her.

"They were being too loud, so I came out here. Besides, it's nice and sunny out today." Chris responded, looking away from Toby and back up at the sky. She heard him sigh.

"You're horrible at dealing with people." Toby said; it was more of a statement rather than a question. She chuckled to herself.

"What can I say? People are annoying and difficult to deal with." She replied. Toby scoffed at her, laying down in the luscious grass next to her.

"Then what does that make me?" He rhetorically asked. Chris turned towards him, her emerald-green eyes clashing with his brilliant blue ones. To Toby, her eyes were the essence of nature. He wished that plants could be as green as her eyes sometimes. Chris shrugged, looking away from him after a minute.

"I don't know." She mumbled. Toby remained quiet. Chris extended her hand towards the sky, tracing the clouds with her fingers. The real world felt so far away. The two teens laid in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. noises of other people and nature wrapping around them.

"If I hate people that are loud and annoying, then what does that make me?" Chris asked in a hushed voice. At first Toby thought that it was some kind of retarded riddle of her's, but then saw that she was serious. It pained him to see her like that.

Slowly, Toby reached up with one hand, tracing over her arm up to her hand. Fingers grazed over her sleeves, wrist-bands, her single bracelet and then her purple fingerless glove. He worked his fingers into her hand, intertwining his with hers. Toby stared at their laced hands for a minute, and then turned to look at Chris.

"It makes you, you." He replied in a soft voice. He lowered their arms so onto the soft grass. Chris blushed, furrowing her eyebrows together and looking away from him. She hated it when he said stuff like that; it made her lost for words.

But as the bell rang for class, Chris decided in her own little twisted world that the color of love should be blue. just like Toby's eyes.

Red was too harsh.


End file.
